Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time
by Zelda7thsage
Summary: My version, I haven't got all the temples...this is just my rough idea. I will revisit the version later to update the temples.


The Legend of Zelda OCERINA OF TIME

**CHAPTER ONE-NAVI**

Before life began, before the world had formed, three golden goddesses descended upon the chaotic land of Hyrule. They were Din, the Goddess of Power, Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom, and Farore, the Goddess of Courage.

Din, with her strong flaming arms, prepared the land to create the earth. Nayru poured her wisdom onto the earth to give the spirit of law to the world. Farore's rich soul created all life forms who would uphold the law.

These three great goddesses returned to the heavens, leaving behind the golden sacred Triforce. Since then, the Triforce has become the basis for Hyrule's providence. Where the Triforce stood became sacred land.

Link slept and whimpered from the cold night's air and dreamt.

He was stood in front of the opening drawbridge of Hyrule castle and galloping coming at him. Impa, the Princess Zelda's guardian was riding away with Zelda clinging onto the back of her (on a horse). Link moved out of the way and let them flee quickly. He turned around back to the drawbridge to see a dark man on a horse.

Meanwhile the Great Deku Tree talks to Navi a small fairy that every Kokiri child has.

"Navi... Navi, where art thou? Come hither... Oh, Navi the fairy... Listen to my words, the words of the Deku Tree... Dost thou sense it? The climate of evil descending upon this realm... evil forces even now is mustering to attack our land of Hyrule... For so long, the Kokiri Forest, the source of life, has stood as a barrier, deterring outsiders and maintaining the order of the world... But... before this tremendous evil power, even my power is as nothing... It seems the time has come for the boy without a fairy to begin his journey... The youth whose destiny it is to lead Hyrule to the path of justice and truth... Navi...go now! Find our young friend and guide him to me... I do not have much time left. Fly, Navi, fly! The fate of the forest, nay, the world, depends upon thee!"

Navi flew towards Link's house, Link wasn't a real Kokiri, when he was a baby, Link's Hylian mother gave him to the forest and it took him. Kokiris never grew; they were stuck at the age of ten. The one thing that every Kokiri has is a fairy, small guides.

When Navi got inside Link's little house he was still asleep, she jolted him and he didn't wake still whimpering in his nightmares.

"Listen! How can Hyrule depend on such a lazy boy?" She moved up and down knocking him and eventually he stretched up. "The Deku Tree has summoned you; he speaks of an evil curse set upon him." Link stared blankly.

"He has summoned me?"Link stood up.

"He is across the forest." Link walked outside and was greeted by one of his best friends Saria. "Hello Link, everybody tells me that the Great Deku tree has summoned you. But I want you to be careful; a deadly curse of evil has been set upon him." Link waved and went away, reaching the Deku Tree the fatherly guardian of the forest.

"Link, an evil curse has been set upon me. I summoned you as a brave Hylian boy. I ask that you go inside of me and defeat whatever is killing me inside? I shall send Navi to aid you."

Link rose to it, he had an urge of ecstasy and courage. Link equipped himself with the Kokiri sword and a Deku shield, a slingshot and Deku seeds.

He went inside him and was opposed with a deadly creature, one eyed and poisonous. With his courage he swung at the creature with his sword. He jumped dodging its attacks from side to side, swinging horizontally and vertically. It fell to the ground and link delivered the final blows to the creature's death. Coming outside with Navi, he saw the Great Deku Tree dying, rotting away. However, he wanted to say his final words to deliver a quest for Link.

"Link, I the Great Deku tree have to tell you of the evil that will take over Hyrule forever if you can't take on this quest."Link sat down to listen, Navi flying above his head. "There is a truly evil man has longed for the three parts of the Triforce. Power, Wisdom, courage. The scared realm will have to be sealed to stop him from getting to these pieces. I have to give something to you, it is the Kokiri emerald." He presented it to Link, he carried on listening. "This is the first vice to get you to open the door of time. You will need to lift the master sword if you can prove to be the hero of time, the master sword is what identifies a hero, Link you have that potential."

"I want to help Hyrule. What do you mean by this emerald being the first vice?"

"You see, Link, to open the door of time you will need to posses the Kokiri emerald, the Goron's ruby and lastly the Zora's Safire. The Goron's live up Death Mountain, where lies Dodongo's cavern, fiery. The entrance has been blocked off by someone evil."

"Who is plotting to take Hyrule's purity?"

"He is the king of the Gurudo thieves, every 100 years a Gurudo king wants to have power over Hyrule and Ganondorf is it. He is truley evil and cruel in his ways and it was him that set this curse on me."

"Where do I go first?" Link puzzled.

"To Hyrule castle, past guards, you will need to talk to the princess Zelda."

"TO PRINCESS ZELDA?"

"You say that I sent you. I don't have much time left, now the life of Hyrule depends on you. Will you take this quest?"

"Yes, the life of Hyrule depends on me." Link stood by and watched. The Deku Tree was dying, his final words changed Link inside, and he had courage.

**CHAPTER TWO-CASTLE GROUNDS**

As Link tried to leave the forest, even though he wasn't a real Kokiri, there was a significant chance that his life would be taken. Every Kokiri that has left, never came back. He saw Saria again, she was sad to see him leave. As wanted to give him something.

"Link, I have known you all your life and I always knew a time like this would come." She frowned, reaching into her pocket. "This is a fairy ocarina; I want you to have it to remind you of me." Link took it, trying to play notes. If you play a special song you will be able to speak to me through your fairy and my fairy." Saria taught him the song called Saria's Song. Link played it and placed a hand on Saria's shoulder. And he thanked her and left.

Link came to Hyrule field where Navi told him to go straight ahead to go through the market and to the castle grounds and get past the guards to see princess Zelda.

He went through the market seeing a lively scene, shops selling bombs, shields, potions and masks. Link looked different in his clothing. He wore a green tunic and a green flopped back hat, as well his sword and shield. People looked at him.

He was in the castle courtyard eventually and was careful not to blow his cover. Guards were only doing their duty, protecting the princess, Link used the bushes to squirm hid was until he reached the garden.

Zelda was looking through a window into the castle. She looked troubled even from behind. Link ventured towards her, he was slightly nervous, he hadn't planned what he was going to say.

"Princess?" Link stuttered. She turned around and she had a young face, ten, the same age as Link.

"You, you're from the forest?" Link was just about to answer but Zelda carried on. "You are to be the saviour of Hyrule. I had a dream, evil was casting through Hyrule and the world was run by this man..." She let Link look through the window to see Ganondorf, the Gurudo king walk by, bowing to the guards. "I have the feeling." She was uneasy. "It might sound crazy...I think my dream was true."

"You do?" Zelda nodded. "The great Deku tree, who sent me, felt evil descending on the realm; it was Ganondorf who cursed him." Zelda took hold of both of Link's hands. "I...I cured him, but I couldn't stop the last of the evil taking his life." He put his head on her shoulders. "He gave me the treasure of the forest, the emerald."

"To open the door of time." She murmured.

"Yes." He was deep in the conversation. "I need to go up Death Mountain to help the Gorons."

"You will not be able to pass the gates unless you have royal permission..." Zelda let go of Link's hands and started to write a letter. "This will allow you to pass with consult from me." Link took the letter and thanked Zelda. Link looked over Zelda, she was beautiful and she had blonde hair going down her shoulders. Link was so eager to help her save Hyrule from evil. He said his goodbye to her and went to leave.

As he was walking from Zelda he saw Impa, she was a motherly figure to Zelda, a guide as well as a servant. Impa was a Sheikah; they devote themselves to Hyrule's royal family. She was born and raised in Kakariko Village, built for people without rupees to live and eat. Zelda chose her to serve her.

"Link, I have wanted to meet you. How did you pass those guards back there?" She stood, a big woman with her hands crossed in front of her. "You are a courageous, young lad aren't you?"

"I am helping Zelda, against the plots of evil." Link saw Impa prepare.

"I want to teach you a song that was passed only throughout the royal family, you can get past places, you can have permission with this song. I see you have a letter of consent from Zelda." Impa blew into her hands playing a tune, slowly. Link took out his fairy ocarina and repeated the tune. "This is called Zelda's lullaby, I played it to her when she was a baby. You play the Ocarina well Link."

"Thank you, I must go now, to Death Mountain."

"I will take you there; you will need to inform the Gorons that you are going to help them, the king of Gorons, Darunia, is stubborn, he will be very reluctant to let you into his chamber. He is lost in his thoughts about how to restore life back to its normal self."

"How will I be able to assure him I'm helping them? I have to get the Goron's Ruby as well. If he is stubborn than I won't be able to be depended on to save Hyrule from Ganondorf."

"You need to make him happy, get in his good graces Link." He smiled and went to leave. "I'll take you to Kakariko Village, and then you can make your way to buy a Hylian shield, a Deku shield will not enough to take on the enemies with Dodongo's Cavern. But first you must somehow move the boulder blocking the entrance." Impa went away on her horse with Link and finally got to Kakariko Village.

Link thanked Impa and went inside, men were building, the were not many shops like the Market had, just one where he could obtain a Hylian Shield. He talked to the men and they informed Link that they were building new shops, so that they could attract people away from the Hylian market and come to the Village.

Link came to the death mountain entrance.

He gave the letter of consent from Zelda to the guard at the gate, he opened it and let him through.

**CHAPTER THREE-GORON'S RUBY**

Link climbed up passing the Cavern and all the way up to the Goron's city. The Gorons were strong, creatures that ate the rocks of the Dodongo's Cavern. But eventually they will starve if they can't get inside.

Link tried to get inside the king Darunia's chamber, but it was locked. There was a mat under Link's feet stating that you should leave him alone unless you have information from the Royal Family. So link took out his Fairy Ocarina and played Zelda's lullaby, summoning the door to open.

Darunia was stood, his huge muscular appearance frightened Link.

"You aren't royal boy!" Link took a step back. "You have no intention to free our land!"

"I'm here to save your land. I am Link, the princess Zelda sent me to help you. I will save your land in return for the Goron's Ruby?" Darunia angered himself towards link. "You will be able to eat all the rocks within the Cavern again." Darunia was instantly happy at the thought already apologizing to Link.

"I shall help you." Darunia took out a golden bracelet and gave it to Link. "The Gorons bracelet will help to life heavy things like bomb flowers that grow up around Death Mountain and within this city." Link put it on. "I will only give you the ruby if you keep your promise."

Link went outside trailing down Death Mountain where the Dodongo's Cavern lay. Link picked up a bomb flower and placed it in front of the boulder and ran back waiting for the explosion. The rocks scattered along the plains of Death Mountain, Gorons gathered to eat them.

Link entered the cave; he had fear running all through him. He thought that it was possible that the rocks would collapse on top of him. Also he couldn't see anything, knowing that an infernal dinosaur was roaming somewhere within. At that thought, he heard a roar and drew his sword and Hylian shield, he got light from a huge flame of fire coming from the King Dodongo, a sword couldn't defeat him, not the size of the Kokiri sword. He saw the bomb flowers and had seconds to dodge the attacks and jump to grab it, it roared ready to give a gasp of fire. With Link's provident wit, he threw it into the wide mouth, it exploded and Dodongo dropped to the ground, Link jabbed into it for its last breath and it did a low, cringing squeal.

Link ran outside before he could give the cave a chance to take his victory. The King Darunia ran down the death mountain to greet Link at the entrance, he picked him up.

"Thank you my brother! Finally the Gorons can eat these rocks and live eternally, we are so grateful."

"Things have to be restored in Hyrule." Link exclaimed.

"You must take the sacred Goron ruby. You are a brave kid, such courage you have." Darunia gave Link the ruby and hugged him. Navi flew over Link, looking at the Ruby.

"You need to get the Zora's ruby, Ganondarf has it within the lord Jabu-Jabu, a huge fish like creature, you'll need to try and get it out of him, but first you will need to convince the King of the Zora's to let you pass." Navi informed Link.

Link climbed down the Death Mountain, he looked around the Village and a woman noticed him.

"Boy, you're from the forest? You look hungry, come inside and let me feed you!" She was a large woman, with big red lips, a kind gestured human. They walked inside her close by house and Link breathed in a smell that he had never experienced before in the forest. She gave him a bag of green salad and Beef. She gave him a glass bottle of Lon-Lon milk. He wolfed the food down and gulped at the milk, it tasted so good. The woman watched him.

"Thank You!" Link said, he stood up and shook the Woman's hand.

"Are you the one destined to save us? I know of a tale that a boy on forest cloths will come and save us from something."

"I'm sorry, I can't give you any details, I will scare the villagers. There is something going on that I plan to prevent before it's too late." Link gave that as a hint that he was ready to leave to continue his quest.

He went out of the village into Hyrule field where he know knew like the back of his hand. Link followed the river; he eventually got to a waterfall. He could see an entrance and under his feet he saw a tablet that said…

"Who knows the sacred song of the Royal Family?" Link took out his Ocarina and played the song that Impa taught him (Zelda's lullaby). The waterfall cleared and he walked in. He was inside the Zora's Domain. Zoras were adapted to be able to swim under water. The resemble very much to the life styles and features of fish.

Link went down to the Zora king sitting on his throne guarding a gate.

"My princess is missing, my daughter! Princess Ruto went to feed Lord Jabu-Jabu. He is the scared creature to the Zoras, very large in size. I fear the worst, something evil may have been taken over him." The King spoke.

"We will find her in return for the Zora's Sapphire; Link has the courage to look for Ruto!" Navi took over.

"Then you must pass through this gate, I will only give it to you if I get her back and she is alive." He budged his huge body with skinny legs out of the way, hardly being able to move.

**CHAPTER FOUR-ZORA'S SAPPHIRE**

Link went through the gate, back out to the outside. There was a heavy breathing Whale like creature. Apparent to be the Lord Jabu-Jabu himself.

"Creatures like this don't digest their food, if you can get him to open his mouth then if Ruto is it there she can crawl out." Navi suggested.

"It's a long shot Navi. Will it work?" Link got his milk bottle and scooped it through the water next to him, he caught a tiny fish.

He dropped it on the ground in front of Jabu-Jabu and he opened his mouth. The princess Ruto came, crawling and struggling. Link pulled her out, wiping her down of the blood from inside of it.

"How did you know?" Ruto exclaimed. Link was expecting a huge gasp of thanks.

"It was your father who feared that you might have been eaten." Link stood still waiting for the…

"Thank you then!"

Link carried Ruto back to the King and placed her before his throne.

"You deserve our treasure now!" He gave Link the Sapphire, he was complete. He could prevent Ganondarf from getting to the Sacred Realm.

"I think that all of the strange happenings in Hyrule and the Domain have a link to what happened to Lord Jabu-Jabu, he would never try and eat me.

"I could tell you Princess that he must've been cursed by the man in black armour, Ganondarf." Link informed.

"It's him taking everything away from Hyrule to get into the Sacred Realm?"

"He must possess all three pieces of the Triforce." Link was now hurriedly speaking so that he could close the sacred realm fast. "I can't let him, I must go."

"Young one!" The Zora king spoke. "What is your name?"

"It's Link Sir."

"Thank you for saving my daughter." Link nodded at the king and ran out of the Domain, half running back along the river to go back to see Zelda so that she and Link could close the sacred Realm.

He got to the outside of the Hyrule castle. It was night and the drawbridge was closes, he had to wait until morning, He sat by the stream, waiting. It started to rain and Link hugged himself to try and stay warm.

He heard a horse's cry and the drawbridge started opening, Link stood in front, it was just like his dream. The horse with Impa riding and Zelda on the back galloped before him and again, just like the dream he moved out of the way. Zelda threw something but it landed in the stream.

Ganondarf was on his horse, Link braver than he was in the nightmare; he drew his sword and shield. However, Ganondarf laughed.

"Will you tell me what way the princess went?" Link was silent, he wasn't going to give up on Zelda. "Well, you're siding with the princess." Link went to attack him. He shot at him with his magic. "You think you can stop me, I am the King of the thieves and nothing can stop my plight." Link whimpered on the floor and Ganon rode away on him horse.

Navi flew over Link trying to aid him, he eventually got up.

"Listen Link! Did you see that Zelda threw something into the stream?" Link went over and he saw something in the water. "I know what that is!" Navi showed Link and he went in the stream and got the object.

"It's an Ocarina! The Ocarina of Time!" Link exclaimed. The Ocarina of Time was the hidden treasure of the Royal Family, Zelda left it behind for Link; it glowed with a mystical light.

"I know what we must do!" Navi said. "We must seal the sacred realm ourselves.

"Then we need to go now!" Link ran through the Market that was completely deserted, people looking through the windows, knowing that evil is coming.

Link went to the temple of time, the was a sign on the outside with the notes to the Song of Time. It could only be played to open the Door of Time within the Temple; only with the Royal family's hidden treasure.

**CHAPTER FIVE-THE SAGES**

Link went inside the Temple of Time; he saw a podium where the three spaces for the Spiritual Stones. He placed them in the spaces and took the Ocarina, he played the notes he memorised. He waited and he felt a buzz within him, the door of time opened and he went inside.

"Link…is that…that's the legendary blade! Only the hero of time can list the master sword." Navi hovered over it. The master sword sat in the Pedestal of Time.

Link walked over to it, the blade of evil's bane. He lifted the sword.

Link was in a blue glowing room. He was awakened by six people. He felt really different. A deep voice spoke.

"We kept you asleep in the Realm; you are the true Hero of Time, destined to save Hyrule from Ganondarf's evil ways." Link stood up. "Don't be surprised, you can travel using the master sword with a difference of Seven years. YOU ARE SEVENTEEN!" Link looked himself over, he was an adult. The put a bigger tunic on Link, he was able to carry the Hylian shield and master sword easily. "I am Rauru, the sage of light; I built this temple to protect the Triforce. However, he used you Link, as the hero of time Ganon let himself in the Sacred Realm, we managed to stop him from gaining all three pieces, and he managed to get some power over Hyrule within Seven years. As the sage of Light I need to give you the Medallion of Light."

"I have to stop Ganondarf!" Link cussed.

Someone appeared before Link, he knew this person as his best friend, she didn't age at all. It was Saria!

"I always knew that you would leave the forest, since the Deku Tree chose you. I am the Second Sage…Of the Forest. You must take the Forest Medallion."

Another face Link remembered Darunia.

"I am the third sage, the sage of fire." He gave Link the fire Medallion.

"I am the forth sage, Princess Ruto! I knew that someday we will meet again, it seems like yesterday that you saved me from the evil curse set upon the Lord Jabu-Jabu!" Ruto gave Link the Water Medallion.

"I am the fifth sage! You remember me don't you?"

"Yes, you are Impa, Zelda's guardian!" Link remembered. Impa gave Link the Shadow Medallion.

"I am the sixth sage, I am Nabooru. I am the Spirit Sage." Link took the spirit Medallion.

The Princess Zelda appeared, she had aged into beautiful seventeen year old women, and she had blonde hair,

"For seven years I have managed to pass off as a Sheikah. I am revealing myself to you." The Sheikahs were a clan of Ninja like warriors, there are not many left. Zelda passed of hiding from Ganondarf for seven years, her Sheikah name was Sheik.

"I am the seventh sage destined to be leader of them all!"

"What has become of Hyrule? I haven't been able to witness anything!" Link said.

"The Sacred Realm, the golden land in another dimension…" Zelda paused. "Ganon managed to get to it; he has gained the Triforce of Power, the one that would especially give Hyrule danger…"

"That means we are unfortunate at this point in time!" Link buried his head in his gauntlets. He wanted to cry the many lives that Hyrule was likely to have lost. "What about the lives I could have prevented being lost!" He was shouting, feeling it was the sages fault. "I could have been let from this Realm!"

"Link you were not here from our choices and decisions! The hero of time can only be a fully developed man!" Link was only ten when he lifted the Master Sword, needing seven years to pass to become the hero of time.

"So, I couldn't defeat Ganon without the master sword?" Link felt ashamed for a second for doubting the sages, he gave an apologetic look.

"Link, don't worry, you didn't know! The Master Sword combines with our power." Said Darunia, Link bowed before him.

"There is something I do know fully about the Sacred Realm, you can gain the whole Triforce by touching it?"

"Yes boy! But however…" Darunia was cut off by Link.

"But however, to gain all three pieces of the Triforce; your heart needs to be pure. Ganondarf is evil!"

Zelda spoke again, with passion. "Link, do you know who has the other two pieces of the Triforce of Courage?"

"No princess."

"It's you Link!" Link looked on his right hand and the Triforce glowed on his hand. "I posses the Triforce of wisdom but Ganon wants us to resonate all three pieces so that he can have Power not just over Hyrule but the world."

"Then we must stop him!"

The Seven Sages (Rauru, Saria, Darunia, Ruto, Impa, Nabooru and the Princess Zelda)

Chamber of Sages!

**CHAPTER SIX-THE TRIFORCE OF COURAGE**

Link was set free from the Chamber of Sages back into the Temple of time, he was to get a horse from the Lon-Lon ranch.

He walked through what used to be the market, there was no one. He ran through the darkness and a Zombie came before him, the living dead! He had heard about how they came about as a child living in the Kokiri forest; if a curse was set upon someone before they were killed then they would live to be the living dead. They had a power to look you in the eyes and Paralyse you, then to jump and suck you dry!

Link being aware, cover his eyes and by chance ran across the market, sweating.

He got to the Lon-Lon ranch and got tried to find a horse, none were attached to him. He took the Ocarina of Time that he still had in possession and played a song. He knew of it as a child as well. One horse in Particular, that a girl called Malon called Epona ran to Link.

"She seems to like you forest boy!" She smiled.

"How can you seem to be so happy, do you know what is going on in Hyrule?" She frowned. "I thought so. I'm sorry."

"I'm just living while I can." Link shook her hand, Malon didn't let go. "You know my name. What's yours?"

"Link. Do I have permission to take this horse, Epona?"

"I have heard about the Hero of Time that didn't show his face until now. Hyrule will be restored again."

"I hope so." Link looked uneasy, he was faint. There was so much he had seen as a child and he had only just woke from seven years of waiting, he was unfamiliar with speech and movement and he was light headed.

"You may take the horse!" Malon let go of Link's hand.

He climbed on the horse still feeling uneasy; he had not seen Hyrule for seven years, but he knew something wasn't right. The land had always been chaotic. However, it has become evil and over powered now.

He rode thanking Malon as he left the Ranch. He knew what he had to do next.

**CHAPTER SIX-GANON'S CASTLE**

He went to what used to be Hyrule castle, now the lair where Ganon powered. He left Epona at the Hyrule gates where hopefully she would be safe. Out side the castle Zelda appeared.

"Before you go in, I have something that will destroy evil." She gave him a bow and an arrow, then she performed some kind of magic on it. It glistened like sunlight. "This is a light arrow."

"Thank you Princess…But, I can't fire an arrow…I've never done it." With the bow and arrow Zelda had shown him easy it was.

"See, you ARE the Hero of Time!" Zelda smiled at Link and he smiled back. Link and Zelda took each other's hands.

"I will save Hyrule, I promise and I will protect you!" At that Ganon hovered above the ground and snatched Zelda.

"How could I underestimate this Kid? It wasn't the Kid I Underestimated it was the Triforce of Courage!" Ganondarf flew back inside the castle and Link followed him inside.

Inside it was cold and dark; he had to let his eyes adjust to the dark. He saw some stairs and began to climb them.

"Link, Ganon only captured Zelda so you would come and save her! He wasn't all three pieces of the Triforce together."

"I know that Navi, I just think that there is no option and I may have to die for her and Hyrule." He was scared and feared the possibility of dyeing.

"Link, I know you can do this, you will have my help, I shall aid you." Navi curled on Link's shoulder until the got to the top of the stairs. There was a huge door, Link had to lift it up by the bottom, it was heavy. He crawled under and then saw Ganon playing the Organ, a dark tune.

"Link get him now!" Navi stormed at Ganon, he got up from his organ.

"The pieces are resonating; I will use this power to beat you, then I WILL RULE!" He legend in size, a scary looking Hog like monster, Ganon had two giant swords and swung frantically at Link!

"It will be your last breath Ganon! The last thing you'll ever do!" Link couldn't find anyway of get to him. Link flipped back dodging an attack, he could always think of an idea but this time he was against something that wouldn't give up. "Sages! Help me!" Link had hoped that they would help him. Then he did remember…THE LIGHT ARROW! He too his bow from his tunic and let Zelda's magic activate on the arrow. He fired towards Ganon and he crashed to the floor. It was time for Link to deliver his final blow; he drew the Master sword and swung, repeating Ganon's frantic swings to give him a taste of his own medicine.

Zelda ran into the room, she used her magic to seal him into the sacred Realm.

"Link, you must give me the Ocarina of Time…This was a terrible mistake, Ganon was such a pitiful man." Link gave it to Zelda and she played the song of Time and they got back to the Temple of Time and Link knew what he had to do…He was to put the Master sword back in the Pedestal of time. He placed it in.

Link was ten again, but Zelda wasn't there.

He went to her castle and there she was.

"Zelda?" Link whispered in Zelda's ear.

"The Hero of Time, a normal fairy boy, destined to make Hyrule pure and now that Ganon is sealed in the Sacred realm, seven years later Hyrule will stay pure!"

NOTE: THIS IS MY ROUGH VERSION, I AM REVISITING...OBVIOUSLY I HAVE SKIPPED ALOT OF THE STROY. I will include all the temples.


End file.
